greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita Moreno
Rita Moreno played Gayle McColl in the season twelve Grey's Anatomy episode Odd Man Out. Career Filmography *''West Side Story'' (2020) *''Torch'' (2018) *''Remember Me'' (2016) *''A Gift of Miracles'' (2015) *''Old Soul'' (2014) *''Six Dance Lessons in Six Weeks'' (2014) *''Rio 2'' (2014) *''Nicky Deuce'' (2013) *''Lolo's Cafe'' (2006) *''Play It by Ear'' (2006) *''Copshop'' (2004) *''King of the Corner'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Casa de los babys'' (2003) *''Open House'' (2003) *''Piñero'' (2001) *''Blue Moon'' (2000) *''Carlo's Wake'' (1999) *''The Rockford Files: If It Bleeds... It Leads'' (1999) *''Resurrection'' (1999) *''Slums of Beverly Hills'' (1998) *''The Spree'' (1998) *''Angus'' (1995) *''The Wharf Rat'' (1995) *''Best Defense'' (1995) *''I Like It Like That'' (1994) *''Italian Movie'' (1993) *''Age Isn't Everything'' (1991) *''Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Closed Set'' (1988) *''Portrait of a Showgirl'' (1982) *''The Four Seasons'' (1981) *''Evita Peron'' (1981) *''Happy Birthday, Gemini'' (1980) *''Anatomy of a Seduction'' (1979) *''The Boss' Son'' (1978) *''The Rita Moreno Show'' (1978) *''The Ritz'' (1976) *''Shhh'' (1975) *''Dominic's Dream'' (1974) *''Carnal Knowledge'' (1971) *''Marlowe'' (1969) *''Popi'' (1969) *''The Night of the Following Day'' (1968) *''Cry of Battle'' (1963) *''Samar'' (1962) *''Summer and Smoke'' (1961) *''West Side Story'' (1961) *''Mga alamat ng sandaigdig'' (1960) *''Operesyon Stragglers'' (1960) *''This Rebel Breed'' (1960) *''The Fat Man: The Thirty-Two Friends of Gina Lardelli'' (1959) *''The Deerslayer'' (1957) *''The Vagabond King'' (1956) *''The King and I'' (1956) *''The Lieutenant Wore Skirts'' (1956) *''Seven Cities of Gold'' (1955) *''Untamed'' (1955) *''Garden of Evil'' (1954) *''The Yellow Tomahawk'' (1954) *''Jivaro'' (1954) *''El Alaméin'' (1953) *''Latin Lovers'' (1953) *''Ma and Pa Kettle on Vacation'' (1953) *''Fort Vengeance'' (1953) *''The Ring'' (1952) *''Cattle Town'' (1952) *''The Fabulous Senorita'' (1952) *''Singin' in the Rain'' (1952) *''Pagan Love Song'' (1950) *''The Toast of New Orleans'' (1950) *''So Young So Bad'' (1950) Television *''Jane the Virgin'' (2015-2019) *''Bless This Mess'' (2019) *''One Day at a Time (short)'' (2017-2019) *''Carmen Sandiego'' (2019) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2018) *''Nine's World'' (2015-2018) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2016) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2016) *''Getting On'' (2015) *''Happily Divorced'' (2011-2013) *''Welcome to the Family'' (2013) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2011) *''In Plain Sight'' (2010) *''Cane'' (2007) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2006-2007) *''Ugly Betty'' (2007) *''George Lopez'' (2007) *''Wanted'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (2005) *''The Handler'' (2003) *''The Guardian'' (2003) *''Strong Medicine'' (2003) *''Oz'' (1997-2003) *''American Family'' (2002) *''Resurrection Blvd.'' (2001) *''Buddy Faro'' (2000) *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994-1999) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1995) *''Women of the House'' (1995) *''The Cosby Mysteries'' (1994-1995) *''Burke's Law'' (1995) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1994) *''The Larry Sanders Show'' (1994) *''The Nanny'' (1994) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Hearts Afire'' (1993) *''Raw Toonage'' (1992) *''Top of the Heap'' (1991) *''Sesame Street'' (1987-1990) *''B.L. Stryker'' (1989-1990) *''Miami Vice'' (1989) *''The Golden Girls'' (1987) *''The Cosby Show'' (1987) *''The Love Boat'' (1983) *''Nine to Five'' (1982-1983) *''American Playhouse'' (1982) *''CBS Library'' (1981) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1981) *''The Rockford Files'' (1978-1979) *''The Electric Company'' (1971-1977) *''Westside Medical'' (1977) *''Lanigan's Rabbi'' (1977) *''On the Rocks'' (1975-1976) *''Medical Center'' (1974) *''Hec Ramsey'' (1973) *''Run for Your Life'' (1967) *''The Trials of O'Brien'' (1965) *''Seaway'' (1965) *''Burke's Law'' (1963) *''Adventures in Paradise'' (1961) *''Michael Shayne'' (1961) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1960) *''Zorro'' (1960) *''Richard Diamond, Private Detective'' (1960) *''Bourbon Street Beat'' (1960) *''Playhouse 90'' (1960) *''Cimarron City'' (1959) *''The Millionaire'' (1959) *''Zane Grey Theater'' (1959) *''Trackdown'' (1959) *''Tales of Wells Fargo'' (1959) *''General Electric Theater'' (1953-1959) *''Father Knows Best'' (1958) *''Climax!'' (1956-1958) *''The Red Skelton Hour'' (1958) *''Matinee Theatre'' (1957) *''The 20th Century-Fox Hour'' (1956) *''Cavalcade of America'' (1954) *''The Ford Television Theatre'' (1954) *''Where's Raymond?'' (1954) *''The New Adventures of China Smith'' (1954) *''Schlitz Playhouse'' (1952) *''China Smith'' (1952) *''Fireside Theatre'' (1952) External Links * * Category:Actors